fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Birthday, Rainbow!
Back at the cottage, Teresa was humming and lighting all fourteen candles on the cake, which was too tall, very crooked, and, of course, runny. She carefully lit each candle by breathing a puff of fire on them, "There! Whoop!" she said, quite satisfied, after she blew out the fire. Then she noticed the cake was starting to run and held it up with a broom. She turned to Bianca and asked, "Well, what do you think of it?" Bianca was also almost finished with the dress. But the dress was a bad joke - there were too many bows, some parts of the dress were way too big, and some were torn. And Abigail was still standing as the dummy in the dress, not seeming too happy. Bianca was startled when she saw the sight of the cake. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" she said. Teresa then noticed a few candles were starting to flow down the broomstick. "Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked." she said, placing the candles back on top of the cake. "Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?" Bianca asked nervously. "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" asked Teresa, as she had a good look at it, standing beside Bianca. "Well, I improved it a bit! But perhaps if I added some lace to the bodice? What do you think?" Bianca asked Teresa. Teresa nodded. "Mm-hmm, I think so. What do you think, Abigail?" But Abigail did not think it was a good idea! The dress was ruined, and the cake was ruined. She had enough. "I THINK WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!" she fumed, as she turned to face them. A flap from the dress flew into her face as she carried on ranting and raving. "I think we ought to think of Rainbow and what she'll think of this mess!" With that, Abigail struggled out of the dress, causing it to fall to pieces, and stomped upstairs. "I still think what I've thought before. I'm going to get those wands!" As Abigail went upstairs, the cake on the broom began to melt completely, leaving only its burning candles. "You know, I think she's right." Teresa said to Bianca, who nodded at her. This was not easy without using their wands. And the fourteen years are up anyway. Suddenly, Abigail ran back downstairs, carrying the three wands in her hands. "Here they are! Good as new!" she called. But Bianca was cautious about what Abigail was going to do with their wands. "Ah, ah, ah, duh, duh, duh! Careful, Abigail!" she warned, as she took the wands from the girl wood mouse. Then Abigail locked the doors while Teresa closed the windows and Bianca locked up every cranny in the cottage. "Quick! Lock the doors. Teresa, you close the windows. Oh, lock up every cranny. We can't take any chances!" said Bianca. Then she gave Teresa her wand and said, to her, "And now, you take care of the cake." Abigail began, "While I..." "Clean the room, dear." Bianca said, as she gave Abigail her wand and kept her own. "And I'll make the dress. Now hurry!" Abigail became angry a little. But she realized what Bianca meant, and she zapped a bucket, a mop, and a broom that were standing in a corner, making the objects come to life, ready to do any bidding. "Come on, bucket, mop, broom! Bianca says clean up the room!" she called. Then the cleaning stuff immediately began to clean up the place as the broom swept away what ever pieces of the ruined dress were lying on the floor. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess!" Bianca chuckled, as she took a fresh sheet of violet cloth, and, with a whirl of her wand, she transformed the cloth into a base of the dress. "Eggs, flour, milk!" Teresa called, as the ingredients also came to life and walked over to listen to the valley girl mouse. "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." said Teresa, as the ingredients walked over to a mixing bowl, and the flour, milk, and eggs were put in. Meanwhile, the broom was sweeping some dust. The rug, stool, and chair Abigail was standing on moved up in order to make way for it. When the broom stopped sweeping, Abigail noticed the pile of dust was still on the floor, so she zapped it away. While the ingredients were still filling in the mixing bowl and a big wooden spoon was stirring up the ingredients, Teresa took a taste of some cinnamon. Then, when the batter was done, the cake looked perfectly baked with thirteen layers containing pink and red frosting, morning glories, wildflowers, daisies, roses, and jonquils. Now Bianca was making the sleeves. She took another violet sheet and, with her wand, she ordered the scissors to cut the cloth five times. Then she zapped some spools of violet thread, making them come to life. The needles also came to life, and the sleeves were stitched with the violet thread. Now the sleeve was long, and it flew over to the left side of the dress and stuck it in its shoulder sleeve. Now the dress was perfectly sewn! Abigail was dancing with the mop. She danced and twirled while the mop did the same. Then she jumped, and the broom followed suite, only into the bucket and out. Then Abigail kept dancing and twirling while the mop washed the floor. The mop glided gracefully under the table where Teresa was standing at. She lifted one foot in order to give it room. Then she lifted her other foot until she was floating off the floor. When the mop was done washing under the table, Teresa landed back on the floor. Abigail was still dancing with the mop, and Bianca was using her wand to put lace on the sleeves and a ribbon on the chest. Abigail saw her and stopped. "Oh no, not violet! Make it periwinkle!" said Abigail, as she zapped the dress, making it turn periwinkle-blue. Bianca saw that and gasped in shock. "Abigail!" she scolded. "Make it violet!" Bianca said, as she zapped the dress back to its violet color. Abigail still danced wit the mop as it was still washing the floor. "Make it periwinkle!" she whispered, zapping it periwinkle again. Bianca saw that the dress was periwinkle again and was now irritated. "Oh, violet!" said She zapped it back to violet again. "Periwinkle!" Abigail smiled, still dancing. But this time, Bianca stood before the dress, and her dress and cap turned periwinkle. Abigail snickered to herself until Bianca angrily turned her dress violet and her tights light violet. That actually did it. Because they began to start fighting over the color. As Teresa was putting red frosting on the pink frosting-coated cake, periwinkle and violet lightning bolts began flying all over the place and into the fireplace, where blazes of color went through the chimney. Unfortunately, the fight happened at a wrong time. Because Poe was flying through the forest when he saw periwinkle and violet fireworks from a distance. He flew over to investigate, and he saw the fireworks coming out from the chimney. Curiously, he looked down in it, only to get zapped multiple times by the lightning bolts. Inside the house, the war continued, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of color paint were emptied on it. "Ohhh, now look what you've done!" Bianca angrily said to Abigail. Teresa had just finished lighting all fourteen candles on the cake because she heard something. "Shh, listen!" she said. Then she began to listen closely to a faint sounds coming from the forest. As it got louder, it began to sound like someone singing. And they already recognized whose voice it was. "It's Rainbow!" said Abigail, realizing who's singing. "She's back! Enough of this foolishness." said Bianca, as she and Abigail changed their clothes back to their original colors. Abigail zapped the dishes clean and put them in a cupboard, and Bianca set the dress and a pair of ankle-length bloomers on the chair and set a pair of shoes on the floor. "Make it violet." she said. She turned the dress, bloomers, and shoes violet and turned to Abigail. "Now hide! Quick!" said Bianca, motioning Abigail to hide. Before going, Teresa turned to the violet dress, bloomers, and shoes. "Pink!" she whispered, as she turned the dress, shoes, and bloomers pink without Bianca and Abigail noticing. Then she ran to the attic to join the Hungarian girl mouse. Rainbow was running to the cottage. "Aunt Bianca!" she called. Then Bianca was surprised to see the mop still washing the floor. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" she exclaimed. Abigail also noticed the mop and realized that she had forgotten about it. "Stop, mop!" she said, as she zapped the mop, making it drop to the floor, lifeless. Rainbow opened the door, walked inside the cottage, set the berries on a small table, and unbuttoned her cloak. But she was surprised to find Bianca and the others nowhere in sight. As the girl looked around, Poe peeked into the door and sees her. He became very suspicious about the girl. Her hair is blonde, her skin is fair, and her eyes are blue, but is it the same Princess Kilala? "Aunt Bianca! Teresa! Abigail!" she called, as she hung up the cloak. "Where is everybody?" said Rainbow, wondering where they were. Then she suddenly gasped when she saw the pink dress, shoes, and bloomers, and the cake and became very happy. "Surprise, surprise!" Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail cheered in unison, as they all came out of their hiding place to surprise Rainbow. "Happy birthday, Rainbow!" said Teresa, hugging Rainbow. "Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful! Just wait till you meet him!" said Rainbow, hugging them back. "Him?" said Teresa, being startled when Rainbow mentioned someone. "Rainbow!" gasped Abigail, who also seemed surprised. "You-You've met some stranger?" asked Bianca. "Oh he's not a stranger," Rainbow explained. "we've met before." "You have?" said Bianca. "Where?" asked Abigail. "Once upon a dream!" Rainbow said dreamily, and she began to sing Once Upon A Dream. Rainbow: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream The three mice looked at each other with confused looks. They didn't know what was going on with Rainbow. Then Rainbow took Teresa by the hands and danced with her. Then Teresa noticed the cause of her behavior and realized. "She's in love!" said Teresa. "Oh no!" said Abigail. "This is terrible!" said Bianca. Then Rainbow stopped singing and dancing and became confused by what they said. And she didn't understand what was going on. "Why? After all, I am fourteen." said Rainbow. The three female mice then began to know that it was time to tell her the truth. "It isn't that, dear." said Bianca. "You're already betrothed." said Teresa. "Betrothed?" said Rainbow, still confused. "Since the day you were born." answered Abigail. "To Prince Rei, dear." Teresa agreed. "But that's impossible!" said Rainbow, "How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." "A princess?" Abigail finished, smiling. "And you are, dear!" said Teresa. "Princess Kilala Reno!" said Bianca. Then Poe became surprised when it heard this. He smiled evilly, knowing that he has found the princess. Then he flew off to tell Magica the news. "Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Florian." Bianca told Rainbow. Rainbow's eyes started to fill up with tears. "But...but I can't!" she said, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." "I'm sorry, child," said Bianca, taking Rainbow's hands in her own. "But you must never see that young man again." Rainbow became shocked when she heard it and began to cry, thinking she would never see that same boy again. Soon, she began to shed tears. "Oh, no, no!" sobbed Rainbow. "I can't believe it. No, no!" The Hungarian girl mouse, the valley girl mouse, and the girl wood mouse tried to comfort her, but she suddenly ran upstairs to her room, crying. Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail sadly looked at each other. "And we thought she'd be so happy." said Abigail. A tear slid down Bianca's cheek. Rainbow continued to cry on her bed throughout the afternoon, thinking about the boy she fell in love with. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs